Save Me From Myself
by Ancient Shadow Dragon-Wolf
Summary: Marik, Ryou, Jonouchi, and Yugi have a problem. That problem being their yami and Seto. They need help. But will the hikari and Jonouchi be able to find what they are looking for? Or will more trouble find its way into their lives? (Yami/hikari pairings Puppyshipping)
1. CHAPTER ONE: RISE OF MALIK

**A/N: Alright, this one is mainly dealing with the three yami and hikari. This one is going to be fun. I'll list the shippings that will be involved here.**

**Angst, Tender, Heart, Death, Fragile (Ryou and Yami),  
Puzzle, Klepto, Libera, (Yugi and Marik), Cross (Yugi and Malik),  
Bronze, Thief, Memo (Marik and Yami),  
Psycho, Death and Clash (Malik and Yami).**

**Disclaimer: I nor Spirit do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.**

**Save Me From Myself **

**CHAPTER ONE: RISE OF MALIK **

**MARIK'S POV **

I have had another horrible day. My father has still persisted on bating me to a bloody pulp. Sometimes I can barely move. Other times, I wished this wasn't my life. I wish I could change it. If I could escape then maybe it would not be so bad. Though with each day passing by it seems harder and harder to believe such a hope would ever happen to someone like me.

There was only solitude in which I went through. I didn't have anyone to talk to besides my sister and Odion. I wondered if I was meant to live the rest of my days underground like this. I wanted something else. Something more than the pitiful existence I lived.

I knew that my hatred and pain would get to me at some point. The pain I bear is something no one else would know of. I doubt anyone else has experienced the suffering I have gone through. The hatred burns within my veins. I have always wanted to get rid of my father. I would rather not have to deal with the pain he brought onto me. I didn't even know why he did these things. I wonder if he hated us or something. It had to be that or another reason. I was not exactly sure.

I could hear something in the back of my mind. I had been given the right to be the holder of our family's Millennium Item. Though I had a feeling they had reluctance in letting me have it. It was probably from what intentions I would use it for.

"_**So, Marik, what shall we do now?" **_The sudden dark voice asked in my mind.

I jumped a little at the sudden sound in my head. I wondered where it had come from. Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me, but I doubted it was that. I had a feeling my mind had made whoever this was.

"_**Who are you?" **_I asked warily.

"_**Who do you think, fool?" **_The voice replied with a scowl.

"_**I am not sure. Mind telling me?" **_I asked, confused yet curious to see who it was that spoke to me.

"_**I am your other half. Though it seems your mind has created me. I am a spirit either way that could take over. I could help you. I could help get rid of that bastard of a father you have." **_The voice told me.

I was tempted to agree, but I wanted to know more about this person first. It seemed that my mind has conjured this being. I can see it happening from the rage and pain of my life. I had a feeling this being was created from those emotions.

"_**Is there more you can tell me before I agree to your help?" **_I inquired.

"_**Perhaps, but I may not tell you everything." **_The voice replied.

"_**Alright. Tell me enough or at least what you can reveal." **_I told him since the voice sounded masculine to me.

"_**That is what I intend to do. Well, what I can say, is that I am your insanity. You are my sanity. If we are parted, it will not be a good idea. It is best for you to keep the Rod on you at all times if possible." **_The voice advised.

"_**Alright, well I don't leave it anywhere except on my person." **_**I assured him.b**

"_That's good. Anything else you'd like to know?" _He asked casubally.

"_What __**should I call you?" **_I asked.

"_**Just .call me Malik." **_He replied.

"_**Ok..Malik. So, how are you supposed to help me?" **_I asked, a little skeptical about getting help from someone in my head.

"_**Trust me, Marik. That's all I ask… And your body." **_Malik replied.

I wasn't sure if I could trust him. I mean, it's something in my head. Why should I trust him? Though there was not anything else I could do to escape the life of suffering I so longed to escape from. I sighed. I knew I had no choice.

"_**Fine...**_" I lamented after considering the offer.

"_**Good…. Now, let's see what I can do with dleaing with him… Shall I?" **_Malik asked with a dark chuckle.

And then, I felt something push me out of my mind. The darker half had control of my body right now. I would be a witness to what Malik was about to do.

Malik, in control of my body, walked out of the room to where my father was.

"So, back for another punishment?" The man snarled.

"No… I think it's time for you to get one of your own." Malik replied ominously as he held the Millennium Rod in hand with the hidden blade unsheathed.

"What are you talking about?" The man asked with suspicion and almost apprehension sparked in his eyes.

Malik merely smirked. He aimed the weapon at the man's chest.

"It's too bad you were such an ass to Marik. I'm glad I will be the one to end his suffering." Malik said, his voice deadly though almost showed emotion for the person he was using at the moment.

I was taken aback with what I had heard. I watched onwards with what went on. I had a feeling that the darkness would wipe my father out. I would enjoy seeing that happen. For some reason, it almost sounded like Malik had feelings for me. Maybe I was mistaken or something. I wasn't sure.

"What will you do to me then?" Marik's father asked.

"What do you think?" Malik asked with a smirk as he thrusted the blade straight through the heart.

And then, I was back in control of myself. I had seen and heard everything. I just wasn't in control of myself at the time it occurred. I looked around to see the bloody corpse laying on the ground in front of me. I wasn't horror stricken or in grief. I was glad he was gone.

"_**You don't have to worry about him anymore….hikari.." **_Malik said as if he could read my thoughts.

I wondered if he could actually read my mind. It was hard to tell with him. The one question I had was why I felt like something worse was going to happen?

"_**Malik?" **_I asked.

There wasn't a response for a few moments. There was no sign until after a few moments I saw shadows creep out. They formed a person with sandy blonde hair that stood out in every direction. His hair style looked like a pineapple. He had lavender eyes with flecks of crimson. His skin was bronzed like my own.

"_**You called?" **_The man before me asked who seemed to be the person I had been talking to in my head.

"_**This is what you look like?" **_I asked as I looked him over.

Malik smirked at noticing this. _**"Did you expect me to look like something else? I'm a spirit you know. I don't have a physical body, but you will do just fine for me." **_

"_**What do you mean?" **_I asked, uncertain about what his words implied.

"_**You heard me, Marik." **_Malik replied as he looked directly at me.

It was a little unnerving. I wondered if he really meant that. I shivered a little at knowing that I was merely a puppet to him. Was I even worth talking to? Maybe I should just try to get rid of myself.

"_**You shouldn't think such things." **_Malik advised.

"_**Can you read my thoughts or something?" **_I finally asked that question which had been troubling me for a while.

"_**Yes, but only yours." **_Malik replied.

"_**Why am I so special? I'm not worth yoru time." **_I said with a darkness coming into my eyes.

Malik chuckled lightly at this. Amusement flickered in his eyes. There seemed to be something off though.

"_**Oh, but you are. Open your mind for me…" **_Malik demanded.

"_**Huh? Why?" **_I asked with a brow raised.

"_**Just trust me, Marik." **_He replied simply.

I wasn't exactly certain. Though I knew I should trust him since I did let him use my body once.

I had let him in without knowing what he intended on doing in there. I felt his ominous presence. It poured into me. I felt myself slipping. I needed something or someone. I needed something….to save me from myself.

**A/N: Alright, finally done with this chapter. The dialogue that is in italics and bold are the yami talking to their hikari through the mind. I just thought it would be best to say so in case you didn't already know. I hope you all enjoyed this. Until next time, Ja Ne.. **


	2. CHAPTER TWO: RYOU'S KOE

**A/N: Alright, so here's the next chapter. I'll keep the notes short. I hope you guys liked the first chapter. Now, let's see what happens this time.**

**Save Me From Myself **

**CHAPTER TWO: RYOU'S KOE **

**RYOU 'S POV **

I had been crying for the longest time. I thought no more tears would come out. What had happened, had shoke me to my very core. My mother and younger sister had died in a car crash. I had been in there when it had happened. I had always wondered why I had been spared. My father was around at the time. He used to be around a lot, but when this had happened everything had changed. It was not for the better. I have not seen him for many years. I wondered if he would ever come back home. I had become lonely. I was hurt, and no one would be there to comfort me. Sometimes I wished my mother and sister had not parted from this world. I wished they would still be here with me.

I sighed, knowing that would never be possible. I could hear something outside. I wondered if it might be my father. Hope rose in my chest for a moment. That hope was shrouded with doubt. I waited to see if it was him or not. When the door was unlocked, a man walked into the house. I knew who it was. I smiled wryly at seeing it was him. I went to go see him.

"Ryou..…" My father said as he stood in front of me.

"Are you staying this time?" I asked hopefully.

He shook his head at me. My hopes of that were swiftly dashed away. I held back the tears in my eyes. I hated knowing that he was barely even around. I knew he saw this. I noticed he paused for a moment.

"Father, why?" I asked dejectedly.

He studied me carefully. I hated always being alone. Do you think it's fun knowing your only parent is rarely around? I sometimes wonder if he even cares about me.

"…You know I have work to do." He answered.

That was what he always said. His answer never changed. My shoulders slumped. I knew that was all I was going to get from him. I sighed a little at this. I had hoped he would give me a better answer than that. I sometimes wonder if he resents me from the accident that killed my mother and sister. I did nothing! I was just there. Does anyone think I wanted that to happen to them?! I clenched my fists at my sides. I saw his gaze on me. I sent a glare his way.

"Do you think I like being alone, Father?" I asked softly.

"How would I know, Ry?" He asked gently.

"You wouldn't know! You'd never know since you're never around!" I yelled at him.

I regretted raising my voice at him, but I just could not hold it back any longer. I gave my father an apologetic look. I did not say it though. I was sorry for doing that but it felt good to get it off my chest. I wasn't sure how he would take it. When I looked back up, I noticed he had a look of shock yet I could also see resentment and regret in his eyes. This made me think that maybe he did care…. I still wasn't exactly sure. It was so hard to tell at times. I was strong enough not to seem weak in his eyes. I didn't really like people looking down on me or being disappointed in me.

"Ryou, I brought something for you during my research." He spoke up after a while.

I wondered what it might be. I watched him. He pulled out something from a bag. It seemed like a ring made out of gold hanging on a chain. He gave it to me. I felt something strange coming from it. What exactly was this thing? I suddenly became anxious at the thought of maybe my father had given me a cursed object. I tried to shut out the panic that rose in my chest at the mere thought of that being the reason for the so called 'gift'.

"_**Finally, I have someone to use in my favor." **_A dark, foreboding voice spoke in my mind.

"_**Ummm, who are you? And what are you doing in my mind?" **_I asked the voice I had heard.

"_**Nothing you need to worry about…Host…" **_The voice replied with what sounded like a smirk.

"_**But shouldn't I know who you are?" **_I asked, uncertain about what this voice might be.

"_**Yes, perhaps Yadonushi. You should know what to call me. Just call me….Koe.." **_The voice told me.

"_**Alright… Can you tell me anything else?" **_I asked just to see what information Koe would tell me.

"_**Well, you shall know in time. Not right now though. I need to know who you are." **_The spirit told me.

Don't ask how I know it's a spirit. Something about it told me it was coming from the Item I now had around my neck.

"_**I'm Ryou Bakura. You can't tell me anything then?" **_I asked, my shoulders slumping for the second time that day.

"_**I can tell you I am the spirit that inhabits the Millennium Ring. The Ring is the thing around your mortal neck." **_It told me.

I think that Koe is male. He sounds like a guy to me.

"_**I understand that, and I kind of figured that out on my own. Can't you tell me anything that I don't already know?" **_I asked, hoping he would give more information than that to go on.

"_**Like I said, Yadonushi, you will find out in time. I have no intentions of telling you everything now. Though I can probably help you out with your predicament right now. I have nothing better to do. I can tell you have hatred for this man. He's your father right? I've been with the nuisance of a mortal for a while before he handed me to you. He even thought he could keep the Ring for himself before deciding to give it to you.' **_He told me with a dry chuckle.

"_**What about my father?" **_I asked as I wondered what the spirit could possibly do to help my situation.

"_**I can tell with him for you. All you have to do is let me into your mind to take over." **_He explained simply enough as if it were easy for anyone to understand or maybe for just me to understand.

I was not quite sure about all of this. I did want to do something, but I was not sure. What Koe had said did make sense. I had a feeling he would not have told anyone else what I had heard from him. I was perplexed on what to do. I didn't want my father to get hurt, but seeing that resentment in his eyes kept making me think I should.

"_**Hurry up. If you take too much longer, I will decide for you." **_The spirit said with impatience clear in his voice.

I nodded my head. I hesitantly let him into my mind. I felt something forged between us that had been growing as we had been talking. I wondered what it was. I felt the power from the spirit. It was a dark, malevolent one that was near to consuming my being. It made me tremble a little knowing such a thing was entering me. I then blacked out. Though I was now in what seemed like a well lit place. I could see and hear what happened on the outside, but I could do nothing. I wonder what may have happened and what I might have just done.

"Finally I am free from that thing for a little bit." The dark voice said.

"Ryou, have you been paying any attention at all to what I have said?" My father asked.

I had been listening. I felt a blow from knowing he was planning on disowning me. I wanted to just curl up there, but I couldn't. I stood straight with my shoulders taut. I gave my pent up emotions to the spirit to use. I might as well since I have nothing better to do besides watching what happens on the outside of wherever I am.

"_**Thank you, Yadonushi… I'll deal with him in the way I see fit. You won't have to worry about this pathetic excuse for a life form for much longer." **_The spirit assured me.

It worried me more than anything else. I knew I could do nothing against what he was planning on doing.

"You know, you should treat your family better than that." He said with a smirk as he had noticed my father hadn't realized it wasn't me there standing in front of him yet.

My father paid attention to that. He seemed surprised that was said yet not at the same time. I wonder what must be going on in his head right now. I wish I knew what he thought about me. Did he see me as a worthless piece of trash? Did he think of how little I mattered in his opinion? I could care less at this point, but I had nothing better to do than just wait around.

"What do you mean by that?" The man asked.

"Oh, you'll find out…. You're done fucking up Ryou's life. I think you deserve to play a certain game with me….." The spirit hissed with his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

"Ryou, I don't have time to be playing games." My father stated dryly with a disapproving look in his eyes.

"Honestly, you mortals are so ignorant of what is right in front of your eyes. Don't you realize Ryou isn't here anymore?" The spirit asked in a condescending yet mocking way that showed he had little to no respect for the man.

Fear crossed over his face at what my Koe had told him. I was still very worried as to what he planned.

"Did I say you had a choice, fool?" The spirit spat angrily.

The man stepped back. He was tempted to run for it. "W-Who the hell are you? Where is Ryou?"

"Oh, he's taking a little nap. I'm in control now…. You won't be around long enough to even use my name to a use for any enemies to know of me…. I don't see why I shouldn't. It is….Bakura." The spirit told him with a fiendish smirk.

He rose a brow at hearing that. He tried to make an escape, but shadows stopped him in his tracks. There would be no escape.

"You have been a bastard to my Yadonushi….. People like you, deserve DEATH!" Bakura said with his words lingering with venom as the shadows consumed the man which took the soul as well as the body into the Realm of Shadows.

I then heard the spirit laugh at what had just happened. I was mortified by knowing that the last person that was family had now gone. I was truly alone. I wasn't given control again. I was still here, but Koe was here as well. I didn't look at him. I didn't want him to see my pain and my sorrow. I had no one left. I just wanted to die right then. There was no one who would be there for me. I doubted anyone would even notice if I took my life. A hand gripped my chin tightly. The hand forced me to look up into the eyes of the spirit.

"_**You are not alone, Yadonushi. I am here and this is where I shall stay. I do have my debt to you for letting me use you as my Yadonushi. I don't forget the things people do for me. What I have done for you is in your favor. He was going to leave you by yourself anyways. He is gone now. He will never come back." **_The spirit now known as Bakura told me calmly though there was a coldness in his eyes that sent chills down my spine.

"_**What would you know? Everyone I thought was my family is gone! There's no one left! Why should I even exist now?! Give me one good reason why I should even listen ot you! I could easily just toss the Ring somewhere and you'd never find me." **_I shouted out of the emotions boiling in me.

"_**You would be wise not to speak that way to me…" **_Bakura said in a low tone.

"_**Why not? I have nothing left to lose." **_I replied with my eyes narrowed slightly.

"_**Oh, but you do. You have your control to lose from being insolent towards me. Even though I can use you to my whim. It doesn't matter what you say…I am in control….and you are merely a pawn in my game." **_Bakura said with a smirk.

I started to struggle against him. I didn't want this. I didn't want any of this. I knew it was hopeless to do so, but I had the feeling I needed to. Otherwise bad things might happen to my friends. I don't know why I had that feeling. I just did from feeling his grip tighten on me.

I felt the Ring around my neck move. It stabbed into me. I cried out at the sudden pain. I felt myself losing consciousness and control. I only heard one thing before I passed out.

"_**You are mine, and you'll always be mine, Ryou Bakura." **_

**A/N: There, finally done. There were two words used in the story that I will tell you guys what they mean. Yadonushi means host, and Koe means Voice. It's what Bakura calls Ryou and Ryou calls Bakura. Next time, we'll be heading to Yugi next. The actual story will be picking up in chapter five. I'm just doing these past chapters because they are necessary to the plot. They are the beginnings. Until next time, Ja Ne… **


	3. CHAPTER THREE: SOLVING THE PUZZLE

**A/N: Here we are at the third chapter. There's only one more past after this. I promise! It won't be long until the next part of what this story is about will be under way. And now, for the story.**

**Save Me From Myself **

**CHAPTER THREE: SOLVING THE PUZZLE **

**YUGI'S POV **

My grandpa had given me a special git. It was an ancient puzzle. It is hat I have worked on for such a long time. I wanted to finish it. I knew if I did, then I would be able to unlock what power laid inside. Though that's not the reason why I tried to solve it. It was because I love games.

It was only a few more pieces until I had it complete.

"Finally, I finished solving this." I said to myself.

"_**Well done.." **_Someone said in my mind.

"_**Huh? Who's there?" **_I asked to the voice I had heard.

"_**No one special. You don't need to know who I am yet. Just call me Yami for now." **_The voice told me.

"_**Oh, ok." **_I replied uncertainly.

"_**Now, you seem to be a little troubled. What's on your mind Yugi?" **_The dark, masculine voice asked.

"_**Nothing… It's just my best friend kind of makes fun of me with my interest in the Millennium Puzzle. Though I think he'll come to understand in time." **_I replied with a sigh at the memory of how Jonouchi had made fun of my Puzzle.

"_**What if I could help you with getting him to better understand things?" **_Yami suggested.

I rose a brow at this. I didn't want any harm to come to my friends, but sometimes it was hard to not want them hurt with how they acted at times towards me. I nodded in agreement with what the voice had asked. Though I had a feeling this may not be the best idea. I thought, why not try it out? It probably wouldn't harm anyone….right?

"_**Alright then… I will need you to open your mind to me." **_Yami told me.

I did as he said, opening my mind to him. He took over. He let his darkness pour into my soul. His madness becoming mine. I was a little worried about this. I hoped nothing bad would occur from the choice I have made.

"Free for a time… Though, let's see what I can do tbout that friend of yours Aibou." Yami said quietly so only I could hear as he went out to the town to where Jonouchi would be.

Yami walked to where he sensed my friend was. I wasn't sure what he planned on doing to him. I hope no harm would come to him even though Jono could be a jerk at times.

"_**Don't worry, hikari. No harm will come to him… I just want to make sure he won't cause you anymore harm." **_Yami assured me.

I relaxed a little bit at his words. Though I was still a bit worried about what might happen. There was no telling, and I didn't kno who exactly this person was. I had a bad feeling it wasn't a good idea to have given my mind to him for him to take over. Though it would most likely be a while until I got control back.

"Hey, so you're the one who has been messing with Yugi?" Yami asked the blonde.

"Yug, what are you doing here? I thought you were still messing with that box of yours." Jonouchi said.

"Oh no, it was solved." Yami replied, smirking a little at noticing the boy thought he was me.

"He did? Is he still going to keep that girly box of his?" Jonouchi asked, a dirty look in his eyes.

Yami glared at him. "Really? Is that what you think? Then how about we play a game, Jono-kun?"

"What kind of game?" Jonouchi asked, raising a brow at what he had been called.

"A special game….just for you and me…" Yami replied to the boy's question.

"Yug, I told you I'm not interested in you." Jonouchi complained.

Yami laughed a little at this. "No, no that's not what I meant Jonouchi. It's merely a game. Not something like what you may think of it. A Shadow Game."

Jonouchi still seemed uncertain about this. He wasn't sure what had gotten into Yugi. He had tried to protect me after all when I had been bullied by Ushio. I wondered what he might be thinking. I knew that he had a rough life. I hoped that this spirit wasn't trying to make it harder for him.

"How is that any different? I should be heading home. It's late, and I'm afraid of what my father might do if I get home any later than this." Jonouchi said with a sigh as he went to walk away.

Yami gave back control to me. I had a feeling that wasn't the last that I would have to deal with him taking over me. I should probably head back home. Grandpa might be worried about me going out at night. Usually punks were around waiting to beat up kids like me during this time. I walked carefully back to the Game Shop. The lights seemed to be out. I entered it, and went up to my room. It seemed like Grandpa was already asleep.

"_**I'm starting to think it might not have been a good idea solving the puzzle to begin with." **_**I tho**ught as I sat on my bed.

"_**Nonsense, Yugi. You were able to let me free of that prison. Though I am only able to come out at certain points like if you're in trouble or need my help. We can become partners if you want." **_Yami offered.

"_**Why should I?" **_I replied, uncertain of what he had to offer to me.

"_**I can understand your uncertainty about it. I may not be what I seem, but nothing is. You will need me at some point." **_Yami said in a persuasive manner.

He might be right about that, but I wasn't quite sure about the whole thing. I didn't really like having him taking over me at his will. That, and I didn't remember what happened when he did that. It was like a part of my memory was a blank from the time he took over to the time he let go.

"_**I….I guess we can become partners.." **_I replied.

"_**Good…. Now, you should rest." **_Yami said to me.

He was probably right. It was growing late, and I had school tomorrow. I laid down on my bed to let sleep come over me. Though why did I have this feeling I would need saving? I put it out of my mind as I went to sleep for the night.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR: A PUPPY FINDS HIS MASTER

**A/N: Alright, this is the last past to do. After that, then we can get rolling with the real plot of this story. Shall we begin then?**

**Save Me From Myself **

**CHAPTER FOUR: A PUPPY FINDS HIS MASTER **

**JONOUCHI'S POV **

I had been through so much. After I had been separated from my little sister, Shizuka, I wasn't sure what I'd be facing from my father. My father is a drinker and he abuses me. I'm not sure how much longer I can handle it. I try to stay at one of my friend's houses instead of staying at home or trying to find a fight to keep myself occupied to get home long after he's in that sort of state. If you thought that my life was a bunch of roses, you'd be sadly mistaken. It's rough and tough. It's nothing anyone in the soft and lush life would know of. I work my ass off every day to get to where I am now.

I wondered how Yugi was. I hope he was doing alright. I would stick by him for anything. I would protect him with all the strength that I had. I wouldn't let punks do shit to my friends.

I heard footsteps approaching me from behind. I hadn't noticed where I was when I had just been walking aimlessly. I had been lost in my thoughts of the past. I looked back, trying to make sure the fear that creeped in was maintained. I wouldn't let anyone see my fear. It would make someone think they have the upper hand on me if they saw it. It was why I didn't do it. I kept it deep down where no one could know that it was there. People just saw that I was brave and strong. I let people think that so they didn't need to worry about me.

I froze upon seeing who it was. I felt a chill run down my back.

"D-Dad? What are you doing out here?" I asked, holding my ground.

"You didn't come home, Jonouchi." My father replied.

"Maybe I didn't want to come home." I retorted.

I looked to see if my dad was holding any alcohol on him to signify that he had been out drinking again or not. I noticed he was holding a bottle of beer in one hand. I sighed in loathing at seeing it. I really would have preferred if he didn't still do that.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"You know what it means." I replied with my eyes narrowed slightly.

He seemed to not like this. I could tell by the dark glint in his eyes which worried me a little bit.

"Jonouchi, get hoem right now or I will drag you there." He warned.

I almost smiled at what he had siid. Like hell I was letting my dad ruin my life. He can do that to his own, but not to mine.

"No, go fuck yourself." I replied before running the hell away from him.

I knew he would run after me. That's why I went a few ways that he didn't' know of. He wouldn't know where to go anyways after drinking some liquor. I was able to get away from him for now. It seemed that way. Though I wasn't sure if I would run into anyone I didn't want to. It was hard to tell sometimes around these streets in Domino. I was tough so I'd be able to get out of anything with my fists.

I hid out in one of the abandoned warehouses. Hopefully, he wouldn't be smart enough to check here. I hoped that I was safe for now. I would curse myself if I weren't. I looked around at the place I was hiding in. It wasn't that special. It was kind of humdrum but oh well. That didn't really matter. The only thing it did is that it kept me away from that drunk bastard.

I waited a little while to make sure it was ok. I didn't hear anyone. It seemed alright for now. I sighed, really needing to sleep. I had a long day. I needed to sleep, but it was hard knowing that my dad was probably looking for me to beat or whatever the hell he wanted. I wasn't one to run. I was one to fight, and ask questions later. I just had to run from this one person. It's only because of him I have to resort to running. I hated doing it. Though it was necessary, so I didn't mind doing it every once and a while because of my dad.

I leaned against the wall. I let my eyes close for a few minutes. I just needed to rest.

After what seemed like a while, I felt someone tap on my shoulder.

"Huh?" I mumbled as I slowly opened my eyes to see a brunette haired man with icy blue eyes stare down at me.

"What are you doing here?" the man asked.

"Hiding out." I answered simply which didn't give away too much.

"From who?" The man inquired.

"From….my dad." I replied hesitantly.

The man looked down at me with that cold gaze of his. I thought I'd free right there with the look he was giving me. It kind of gave me the creeps, but I was not going to back down that easily from whoever this guy was.

"Who are you anyways?" I asked, rising to my feet.

"I'm surprised you don't know who I am. I'm Seto Kaiba." The man told me.

Wait, did he just say he was Seto Kaiba? I stared at him with disbelief clear on my face. I had no idea he would be here in all places. I wondered why he was here anyways.

"Alright… I'm Jonouchi." I told him.

"I know who you are." Seto said.

"How do you know me?" I asked, my brows furrowed a bit by what he had said.

Kaiba merely smirked down at me. I had a feeling there was something about him that gave me the urge to run far away from him. That feral look in his eyes kind of gave me another motive to do so, but I didn't. I wanted to know why he knew me and what he might want from me.

"Well….let's just say I know your situation. I can provide you safety, but you have to do something in order for that to happen." Seto told me.

"Huh? What?" I asked, curious to know what he had to offer me.

"You'll have to be my pet." Seto answered simply.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed out of incredulity from what had just left the CEO's lips.

"You heard me." Kaiba answered, patient upon getting a response.

I was more than a little taken aback by what he had proposed to me. I really didn't want to have to face my dad again. I weighed my options carefully. I think I know what I needed to do.

"I'll come with you." I said after some time.

"Good puppy." Seto said. "Come with me, and I'll keep you safe for now."

"Can you answer one question for me?" I asked as I went to follow him out of the warehouse.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked.

"Why did you do this? I thought someone like you wouldn't even think of rescuing someone like me." I replied.

"You'll see in due time." Kaiba said as he got into his limo.

He motioned for me to follo suit. I went into the vehicle. He sat across from me in the limo. This was all happening way too fast. I needed time to take this all in.

I was still a little nervous about this whole thing. I mean, I know who Seto is and all in the world. It's just odd he decided to come into my life. He could have just stayed away from what I hear he's more protective of his own family than anyone else.

"I still don't get why you decided to save me." I muttered.

Seto merely smirked. He seemed have something about him that unsettled me a little. I wondered what his deal was. He surely didn't need to be so mysterious about me. Even though I could hit him right now if he posed a threat to me. I had a feeling if I tried to hit him, it might not be the best idea for me to do so.

"I told you, puppy. You would find out soon enough." Seto replied.

"That doesn't tell me anything! What are you supposed to do? Just whisk me away off into your place or something? Am I supposed to be your so called pet just for your own amusement?" I demanded to kno.

"To answer your first question, no. I merely happened upon you by chance. You are _mine _though from now on… You will kno the madness I endure which will in turn be your own. I am meant to be your protector of sorts from what my own instincts have made me do." Seto said calmly.

I glared at him. I didn't really appreciate it that he thought of me as just some sort of 'thing' than a person. What was he talking about madness? I wonder what he's going on about. That, and if I even _want _to being to understand his hidden meanings to all of this. I sighed, this was all way too much for my liking.

"What's to stop me from getting out of this?" I asked him.

"Me, and guards. There is nowhere for you to escape to anyways, Jonouchi." Kaiba replied casually as if we were having a nice conversation.

"I…am not…a thing to be messed with like this." I hissed through gritted teeth, my annoyance at all of this showing.

"Really? Because from where I stand, you are." Kaiba said bluntly with a taunting undertone.

I furthered with my glaring at him. He deserved it for what it seemed I was meant to be as to him. I wasn't sure if I was supposed ot be annoyed or scared about this. I wouldn't sho my fear. No one would see that. But it would take more than words to gain my trust. I wonder if he knos that at all.

"You seem wary of me. Why is that?" Seto asked after a few moments of silence between us.

"Why should I tell you anything?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest.

"Because, I want to know. Ho am I meant to know you puppy by mere assumptions? I need to know you from the source rather than from any of your friends." Kaiba answered simply.

"Well…." I started, but faltered for a moment as I wasn't sure if I should tell him this sort of stuff or not.

"Come on, Jonouchi. I should know this if I am meant to protect you. How am I supposed to know what to protect you from when I have no idea of what haunts you?" Seto asked.

He sounds reasonable to me. His words made sense, but I was still hesitant on telling him. It took a while of that icy stare on me before I told him anything.

"Fine… I guess you do have a right to know.." I replied, thinking of here to begin. "It all started when my mom separated me from my little sister. Her name is Shizuka. We're very close. She's the one thing that really matters to me. I didn't really like my mom for doing that. We sorta lost touch after that. What I mean is, I stopped talking to her for what she did. I was left with my dad. He is a drinker and a gambler. He drinks most of the nights. I try to stay out of the house most of the time. At nights, I try to stay at an abandoned warehouse or one of my friend's houses to stay away from that bastard. He usually beats me if I'm at home. It's a reason why I am not there often."

I stopped after that. That's all I really needed to tell him anyways. I had a feeling it might not have been the best or smartest idea to trust him, but what did I have to lose? I'd already been through hell.

It seemed like Seto was taking this all in. he looked like he was digesting all of the information I had told him. I waited for what he might say, or what taunts and/or insults he might throw my way.

"I understand what you have gone through, puppy. It's a good thing I found a stray dog like you to take under. You won't have to worry about that man as long as you stay with me." Seto assured me.

I nodded. I had a feeling he meant well for the most part. The odd thing was, I felt like being with him would be more than just a while. I hope someone would be able to get me away from this crazy guy. Don't sterr me wrong, there's nothing bad about him. It's just…..something about him is off-putting to say the least. I shivered at seeing him gaze at me with such darkness in his eyes. I hope he wasn't planning on keeping me locked up somewhere. I won't know until we arrive wherever we're going. I had the bad feeling that he was going to take over. Well, if that happened, I would be there to fight back. I never go down without one anyways. Let's see if Seto Kaiba is man enough to take me on. I just hoped I didn't lose.

**A/N: And that, is where we shall stop. The plot shall thicken next chapter. I wondered what might happen to the puppy. Oh well, he's in the 'safe' hands of Kaiba now. *maniacal cackle* Ah, I'm so diabolical it hurts at times. Until next time, Ja Ne… **


	5. CHAPTER FIVE:AN EGYPTIAN MEETS A THIEF

**A/N: Alright, so here you go. Let's see what happens this time.**

**Save Me From Myself **

**CHAPTER FIVE: AN EGYPTIAN MEETS A TOMB ROBBER **

**MALIK'S POV **

I was glad that my host let me have power over him. It was almost too easy and too good to be true. One such as me can never trust anyone, but my host seems to trust me. So, maybe there is someone worth trusting in. If you can't trust your host then who can you trust? I knew that my hikari would let me use him as I pleased. That helped with what I had in mind. It was time to leave the tombs of Egypt. There is something or more likely someone who is calling me to the city known as Domino in Japan.

I told Marik's sister what we had planned. She seemed to have plans there as well. I knew she was going to open up the museum there, and add her findings to the egyptian exhibit. I wouldn't put it past her not to. I didn't mind. Though we would be boarding separately. I left immediately for the place. I had more important plans than hers.

I got onto the plane after a few hours. It took only a while. It was good that people didn't question about the Rod I carried. It was amazing I was able to even get it past security without someone taking it away from me.

Even though, if someone managed to do so, I would easily have dealt with them myself. It wouldn't have been a hardship nor would the life that passed mean anything to me. Who said my work needed a purpose to kill? I do it on my own time for the most part. I do need permission from any employer though. Sometimes people enlisted my help in getting rid of someone or tying up loose ends. As long as I get to do whatever I want in the part where I kill them, I'm happy with the work I either find or given.

It took longer than I thought it would to reach Japan. I was having jet lag when I got there. I felt tired, but that wouldn't make it harder for me to do whatever task I needed to do. A little weariness never stopped me before. It wouldn't stop me now either.

I got out of the plane when it landed. I grabbed whatever luggage I had brought with me which wasn't much. The Millennium Rod was still on the belt loop that it stayed on. For some reason, I felt someone trying to find where I was. I ignored the feeling for now. It was probably nothing.

I went out. I would need to get a place to stay until Ishizu arrived. I knew she had a place, but I did have some decency when it came to my hikari's sister. It wasn't that much, but enough for me to be concerned with. I still probably should go there instead of staying in some random inn. I went to where Ishizu said she would be staying and where I could go when we both got here. I went to there, and put my stuff down in the room that seemed to be for me. It wasn't that hard telling the difference between her room and Marik's room. I would be staying in Marik's room as long as I was in control. It wouldn't be for that long though, but it would be as long as I saw fit.

I know I said I wouldn't come here until she was here, but oh well. I didn't really much care about me being here before her. She would come on her own time.

I still couldn't shake the feeling someone was looking for me or rather my Item I carried with me. I tried to dispel whatever was trying to locate it. Though it didn't seem to work as well as it usually did. This perplexed me a bit. I wondered what could have caused this. No matter, it would be figured out in due time.

When I had all of the stuff that had been in the bags I had brought which were Marik's clothes and whatever items he wanted me to get out of them, I put them in their respective places. When I finished that then I would be able to do what I pleased.

I exited the room after I had finished that task. I had something else I must do. I needed to find whoever that was trying to find my Item. I wouldn't stand idly by while someone was trying to steal it or use it for their own purposes. It was my Rod after all. I can do with it what I wanted. No one could tell me otherwise.

It was only after a while when I saw a teen with silvery white hair. He had brown eyes with flecks of crimson in them. He seemed to have a Millennium Item as well. It must be the one that had been searching for my own. I stared at him with a hardened stare. I was prepared to kill him if necessary.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, standing in an offensive stance when the need arose to fight.

"I could ask you the same question." The teen replied simply.

"That doesn't tell me anything." I replied dryly.

"Was it meant to?" The other teen asked in a taunt.

I glared at him. I didn't have the patience to be playing his games.

"Tell me who you are." I demanded from him.

"I am known as Bakura, the Thief King. Who might you be?" The teen now known as Bakura asked.

"I'm Malik. I am King of Assassins." I told him to answer his question.

"Good, now that's settled….hand over your Millennium Item." Bakura demanded of me.

Really? He thought it would be that easy to steal from me? I would show him. I seethed for a moment at seeing how pompous of an ass this teen must be. Did he really think it would be so easy to just demand for the Rod? Well, he would get it…..but not the one he wanted.

"You want the Rod don't you?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yes, give it here before I take it." Bakura replied, raising a brow at what I might be planning.

I tackled him to the ground. I smirked down at the glaring thief. I held him there firmly.

"You did say you wanted the Rod. I didn't mean the Item.." I said huskily.

"Oh? And what makes you think I'd want that?" Bakura asked with mischief flaring in his eyes.

"I don't know… How about we strike a deal?" I asked, letting him feel how hard I was with my rod poking at his thigh.

"What sort of deal?" Bakura asked, feeling what I had done.

"I get your hikari, and you get mine." I told him as I used the blade from the Item to slice off the thief's clothing.

"Why do you want my hikari so badly?" He asked with skepticism about this.

"Because, he's so innocent… He is sort of like a….kitten in some ways if you think about it." I replied to his question thoughtfully.

"Perhaps… I would like someone else to use besides my hikari. It might be a good thing to have a new play thing." Bakura replied with a smirk.

"Yes, and he does need saving as does your hikari." I mentioned.

"Saving? From what?" Bakura asked with a white brow raised.

"You'll find out." I answered without revealing anything.

Bakura nodded. He might as well with the good deal he was making with me. I wasn't going to double cross him. I knew his type well. Thieves aren't ones who tell the truth, but wouldn't go back on their word for the most part. Though with me, you must always be on your toes before they're cut off. I could stab him in the back at any moment really, but I didn't feel like it. I didn't think it would be the wisest move to do so at this point. No…. That wasn't what I needed to do. What I wanted, was to take him. He wanted the Rod after all right?

I thrusted fully into him when I had cut off all of his clothes. He grunted from the pain that would soon turn to pleasure. I pumped in and out. I was doing this without any preparation. I didn't really like having to wait for the main course. I am not a patient man most of the time. I liked to get things done.

I continued to thrust for some time until I cried out whilst I came inside of the thief. We were both panting hard from the exertion. It wasn't all of my effort. Some of it was from him as well.

I got off of him after a while. I would say it was a shame running his clothing if I actually gave a shit about it. I let Marik gain back control. Let's see how he reacts to his new playmate.

**A/N: There! Done at last! Now, to write some more. I hope you who read it like this. It's only a little bit going into a plot but it will progress with how much I get done each time. Until then, Ja Ne… **


End file.
